Fantistical Midnight Evenings
by digem
Summary: Nicolas and Herve have always been friends, but they have no girlfriend... perhaps they don't have to have one? Features two minor charters as well as major ones... the evenings will be fantistical... :D


"Fantistical Midnight Evenings..."

"Would you like to go on a fantastical midnight evening?" Nickolus asked Sissi, knowing that she would say `dork' again, and she did. He sighed, going to Hervé's room, knocking and going in when he said `come in', he sat on the bed and sighed.

"Hervé, why do we keep going after Sissi when she doesn't like eather of us?" Nickolus asked.

"I told you a hundard times, I have a crush on her, I've - I've asked out one other girl, and she rejected me, I got rid of my acne and everything, still - we are two of the bigest losers in school," Hervé said, depressed.

"No! Look, just - we have not found a girlfriend, so - so we will, we just have to keep trying!" Nickolus said, shaking his fist, determined.

"Forget it, my only girlfrined is my hand," Hervé said bitterly, "The only date I had was going fishing with you, and then - then we saw Odd and Alieta kissing."

"Yeah, that was weird, they are cousions aren't they?" Nickolus asked.

"Kissing cousions, I looked on the internet, its not unheard of, but I've seen her with Jemery after that - so maybe it was just an experment, sometimes I read that kids our age experment sexualy with there cousions or even sisters or brothers - its called incest," Hervé adjusted his glasses feeling very smart.

"Oh. I don't have a sister," Nickolus said, "So, no one to even experment with."

"I don't have any girl reletives that I'd want to experment with!" Hervé said, "The net also talks about boys expermenting with boys, and girls with girls - and there - theres tons of porn!" He laughed, "But, looking at it is worse, I can't experance it so whats the point?"

"You're hand isn't good enough?" Nickolus asked.

"Hardly, what about you?" Hervé asked.

"Eh, I guess its better then nothing, I sometimes picture Alieta or Sissi," Nickolus admited.

"I just picture Sissi... the other girl I asked out was her pen pal, she didn't even notice me," Hervé sighed, "I guess my hand is all I've got."

"Thats not true, you've got me!" Nickolus said.

"Yeah, your a good friend," Hervé said.

"Yeah! We are good friends," Nickolus agreed.

"Hey, you know what, lets watch a porn, we can at least pretend that the girls are for us, and we got our hands," Nickolus sugested.

"Might as well," Hervé agreed, surfing a free porn video sight for something quick, he clicked the first one , and it was two men.

"Hey, wheres the girl?" Nickolus asked.

"Iddot, its a gay porn, they will just suck each other off and probley do each other in the butt," Hervé informed him.

"Really? But thats where poop comes out," Nickolus made a face, "But it looks like they like sucking and being sucked, Hervé whats the diferance between a woman sucking and a guy sucking?" Nickolus asked.

"Iddot its -its... just -" Hervé trailed off, looking down he noticed he was getting a hard on, "Its... just..." he looked at his friend and shurged, "I don't know, look I'm hard, I'm going to go ahead and masterbate to this, what about you?"

"Guess so, I can pretend I'm being sucked if there is no difernace," Nickolus said.

Hervé looked at his freind again, "Nickolus, we are iddots."

"Why do you say that?" Nickolus asked.

"WE COULD SUCK EACH OTHER." Hervé said exraprated at his less then smart friend.

"Oooo," Nickolus said, "I guess we could!" He pulled his pants down and got out his penis as Hervé did the same, "Lets see - looks like..." he mimmiced the video, going first, Hervé smelled okay, and tasted okay, it was actualy pretty easy sucking him and licking his penis, up and down and all around he licked, it was really simple, Hervé was making sounds, "Sh-I'm gonna cum, better move..." Hervé said, as he jerked himself off to orgasam, squirting all over the floor.

"Wow, thats a ton, your turn now," Nickolus said. Hervé got down and started sucking, and his friend now realised just how good it felt, he too warned Hervé when he was about to cum, "Just do it in my mouth," Hervé said, sucking away, apprently he liked the taste to much to stop, he orgasamed and the cum squrited in Hervé's mouth, almost choking him, but he liked the taste, the saltyness of it and gulped it down, cleaning his friends penis off with his tounge.

Finaly, the two layed down, the video long since done, and they were blissfull, "Maybe we don't need a girlfriend," Nickolus said.

"Iddot, of course we do," Hervé replyed.

"Why?" Nickolus asked.

"Because... we just do!" Hervé explained.

Hervé walked the hall, thinking about the event, it had felt great, but, he wanted a girlfriend, they were just, so - so nice. Sissi didn't want anything to do with him, he knew that but - who? Not paying attention he bumped into someone.

"Ah!" She said.

"Oh! Sorry!" Hervé said, "Aelita?" He asked suprised, looking at her hair closer, "Oh I'm sorry again Taelia!" Hervé quickly corrected himself.

"SIGH," she let out a breath of frustratin, "You know, I'm starting to regret ever comming to this school, my identical twin in the world, not even related by blood - how do you explain that? And everyone thinks I'm her - it - it pisses me off!" She yelled at him.

"I'm sorry," Hervé said, "No one even knows I exist, I'm not as much a brain as Jemery, I can't even get a girlfriend..." he mumbeld.

She looked at him, "Whats your name again?" Taelia asked.

"Hervé."

"Hervé, you look nice, I'm sure someone will date you, just keep trying!" Taelia said smiling.

"Right... would you date me?" Hervé asked her looking at the floor.

"Look me in the eyes and ask," Taelia said.

Hervé looked at her eyes, "Ummm, Taelia would you go out on a date with me?"

She smiled, "Hervé, you are attractive, but... the thing is," she wispered in his ear, "I'm gay."

"WHAT!" Hervé said, crashing back into the wall, banging his head, "OW!"

"SHHH!" Taelia said, "Geez, you okay?" She rubbed his head, "Sorry, its true though, I'm just not attacted to men, please - don't tell anyone..." she looked embarsed.

"Great. Figures... someone who thinks I'm good looking isn't attacted to men," Hervé keeped rubbing his head.

"Hervé, I promice I'll find you a date!" Taelia said smiling, holding his hand, "And, I know how!" She pulled him along his feeble protests unheard.

She finally stoped draging him around when they got to the school cafertia.

"Okay Hervé, lission - you see that girl?" Taelia pointed at a blond sitting by herself, "Her name is Hidi, and I heard her talking that she didn't have a boyfriend, so - go over to her and ask her out, if she says no rase your right hand and I'll come over and... help you, okay?"

"Ummm... okay," Hervé walked over slowly, to Hidi, "Ummm... Hidi?" Hervé said gulping hard, "Wo..would you ... like to go out on a date?" He looked right into her eyes as he asked.

She looked at him, knowing who he normaly hung out with, "Not really," she said. Hervé rased his right hand, slowly scratching his head.

Taelia rushed over, "Hervé!" She said loudly, "You think shes better then me? I asked you out so meny times, and your telling me she looks better then me? Huh! Well- can she kiss better then me?" And Taelia grabed Hervé and kissed him full on the lips, leaving him stuned.

"I- -?" He muttered. Hidi stood up, red in the face, "Hey there Mrs brain - thought you liked Jemery - you know he kissed me once -and - and I can so kiss better then you! Watch this!" She grabed Hervé and kissed him softly, licking his lips as she did so, his knees wobbled and his pants looked like there was - "See? Hes rock hard for me," Hidi said, "Now, if you don't mind - we are going out on a date - come on Hervé," and with that Hidi draged Hervé off towards the track. Taelia smiled, "Yucky men taste," she complaned wiping her mouth, but happy to have helped.

Hidi draged Hervé to a shead, and inside, closing the door, "Drop your pants, I see your hard on, and its making me wild," she said.

Hervé blushed, and unbuttoned his pants, gulping, "Ummm..." he said.

"Shhh - just - wow, look at that, its not bad," Hidi winked, kneeling before him she took his member into her mouth and licked on it , making him grown with plesure, he had to suport himself with his arms, finaly he couldn't take anymore and he orgasmed squirting his seamen into her mouth, she gulped it down, "Wow, that was really good," she said, standing up to look into his eyes, "Okay Hervé, we will keep going out, but there is one contition, I always start it - I start the kiss, I start the sucking, I start whatever we do, got it?" Hidi asked.

"Y...yes..." Hervé said weekly, "Thanks... it , wow..." he blushed, "Your wonderfull, and beautyfull... and... wow..." he felt like fainting.

"Thanks Hervé," she pulled on his member twice, "I'll have this latter tonight, 9 sharp, you meet me here, got it?"

"Y...yes!" Hervé said, "Wow..." he said agian, stuned at this devolpment. Hidi winked, "See you!" and she took off. Hervé meenwhile slowly pulled his pants up, sinking to the ground, "Wow..." was all he could utter.

Nickolus had his pants down, masterbating away, he was almost there, it wasn't nearly as good as when Hervé had sucked him, but it was something, besides Hervé was late comming back to the room, what was taking him so long? Finaly Nickolus orgasamed, wiping the sperm on his sheets.

"Ahh, thats better," he said to himself. Reading a magazine to relax. Hervé finaly did show up, and practly leaped into bed with joy.

"What took you so long, come on I want to suck and be sucked..." Nickolus said.

"Iddot, I found a girlfriend to do that to me, it -it is way better, I'm - no way, I'm not doing you again, and no - you can't do me, shes the only one for me..." Hervé went into dreamland quickly. Nickolus was hurt, very hurt, he ran from the room slaming the door, and rushed off to the attic, he hid there and cryed bitterly.

"Hey, whos there?" Someone asked.

"Sniff.. ummm.. no one!" Nickolus said.

"Nickolus?" The voice asked, "Hey..." he came into the light, it was Willam, "Whats wrong?"

"N-nothing..." Nickolus said, still crying.

"You can tell me," Willam said.

"Fi-fine, I - I don't have anyone to suck me now happy?" Nickolus asked, ready to punch Willam out if he laughed at him.

"To do - what?" Willam asked, confused.

"Suck me- and for me to suck them - you know, geez!" He pointed at his pants.

"Ohhh!" Willam said understanding, "You want a sex partner!" He smiled, "I totaly understand, belive me - I - I gave up on Yumi after I saw she and Ulrich kissing - I've been comming up here to masterbate by myself... but now that your here..." Willam smiled unzipping his pants.

"Oooo!" Nickolus said smiling and removing his pants.

"Okay now turn around," Willam said.

"Why?" Nickolus asked.

"Just trust me," Willam replyed. Nickolus turned around, facing away from Willam, who reached around and stroked him as he rubbed his own penis on Nickolus's butt.

"Oh! Thats.. yeah!" Nickolus said enjoying it.

"Okay, now - this is sort of cold..." Willam said, inserting his finger into Nickolus's butt.

"WA!?" Nickolus said, suprised, there was something wet and sort of cold on his finger, but he relaxed as it didn't hurt.

"Its lube, I'm gonna do something - you'll like it, you get to do me next..." Willam said as something poked at Nickolus's butthole, it - it was Willams penis!

"Wha..?" Nickolus asked then felt it - inside him, it - hit some nerve, and sent him over the edge, his cock instanty became rock hard as Willam rubbed it faster, kissing his ear, "Cum for me Nickolus, cum hard!" he said his penus thrusting in and out matching the rythem with his hand.

"Ohhh-!" Nickolus said, the sensations overwhelming him, then he came - in a huge spluge of seaman that flew and hit the floor with a splat, his butt felt somewhat sore, but it was so good otherwise.

"Waaao..." Nickolus muttered, lying on the floor, "I..gonna recover..." he muttered, Willam had cum inside Nickolus's butt and the seeman driped out as Nickolus naped, Willam layed next to him and held him from behind, "Go ahead and sleep prince, I'll never leave your side."

Taelia walked into the showers, peeking at some of the girls, wishing she could ask one out, but knowing she couldn't do that, they would hate her, like they did at her last school, so she washed and dtyed and put on cloathing, she had changed her hair style, and it was brown, but still - people would mestake her for Alieta at times, it was really frustrating.

As she was leaving the other her walked past - Aelita. Damn her!

"Bitch," Taelia whispered at her, barging past knocking her with her sholder.

Aelita sighed, "I wish we could be friends Taelia," she said softly.

"It will never happen, everyone always thinks I'm you - if we are together, it will only be worse, I want nothing to do with you.. ever!" Taelia said angerly.

"I'm sorry," Aelita said sadly, walking into the showers.

Taelia paused a moment, looking at the body - it was exacly like hers other then pink hair on top and pink hair on bottom. Aelita lathered up, seeming unconserned she was being watched, she had been shy when she first came here, now she was not.

Taelia marched out of the bathrooms, to her room, getting dressed in a way that was as much polar to Aelita as she could think of. Her parents when she asked had no idea how anyone could look like her so exactly, her father had sugested a D.N.A. test - but that would require getting Aelita to go along with it, and Taelia wanted nothing to do with her.

It was strange, to have someone who had your face, someone who was more well liked, who was normal, who wasn't into girls - who no one looked down on. The other school she had been beat up pretty badly because she had asked a girl out, reciving a black eye and lots of hair pulled, as well as other kicks delevered not just by the girl she had asked, but by several other kids who rushed in to beat up the "fag" such things happened, but she had a new start at this school, at least until Aelita showed up, she sat on the bed, crying.

A knock on the door interupted her depression, "Yes?" She asked opening it.

"Umm, thanks.." Hervé said, "I wanted to tell you thanks, I - we are dating now, its all thanks to you, if - you ever want to hang out with me, your welcome to," Hervé said smiling in his awekured way.

"Oh," Taelia said, brushing away the tears, "Sure, thanks.. its nice to have one friend."

"I'm sure Nickolus will be your freind too," Hervé said, "You look sad, want to talk about it?"

"No," Taelia said, "Thanks for asking."

"You know, if I knew any girl that wanted to be with you, I'd hook you up," Hervé said.

"Thanks," Taelia said sadly.

Hervé nodded and left, Taelia closing the door, her eyes dry now, she layed down and sleeped a sad sleep, a sleep where she felt utterly alone.

Hervé balled his fist, "I'll find a girl for you, I swear it," he promised to the closed door, running off to his room, he had an idea.

Hervé pulled up a list of the schools roster, crosschecking with the schools newspaper the gospip section - putting the names of the girls into execell and making a spreadsheet of who dated who and when, hours passed as he worked dilegently, and finaly he had a list of girls who had never gone out, at least not acording to the gosip section, he printed the list and looked at the time, 2am!

He slumped into bed, "Uggh, tomtorows going to be hard," he thought, "No sleep..." as he drifted off he realised that Nickolus wasn't back, "Whatever..." he thought sleeping.

Nickolus woke up next to Willam holding him, feeling warmth and feeling, not alone anymore, is this love? Nicklous looked at the sleeping Willams' face and was overcome with joy, and found himself kissing him, his lips were cold, but also warm, nice, tender, Willam woke during the kiss and kissed back, reaching around to hold Nickolus, the two embrased like that for a time.

"Good morning prince," Willam said smiling.

"Umm hello," Nickolus said, never being much for words, "Good morning, my butt hurts."

Willam laughed, "It will feel better if you get a work out, and it will not hurt as much this time or the next, eventualy it will just feel good all the time, but you get to do me, I'll explain how latter, lets go down and shower and get some breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan!" Nickolus said streaching, the floor was wood and hard, but somehow it had not been so bad to sleep on that night. He reached out, holding Willam's hand for a moment, "I - your sposta hold hands with someone you love..." Nickolus said blushing.

"Well, if thats the case we will hold hands whenever we can, and if anyone makes an issue of it.." Willam flexed his mussle as Nickolus flexed his, "We can take em!" Nickolus said smiling, happy to have found someone to care for.

In the cafertia they got there food and ate together at the same table, a very tired Hervé sitting next to them, "Hey when did you start hanging out with Willam?" Hervé asked.

"Last night," Nickolus said winking and rasing his hand that was holding Willams.

"Oh..." Hervé said, shurging, "Well - YAWN-" he took off his glasses, wiping his eyes then replacing them, "I think I found a way to help a friend I made, and I have a date tonight."

"Great! Me too, it will be a fantistical evenging right Willam?" Nickolus asked.

"Right," Willam said smiling. Hervé looked arcros the cafatera as his girlfriend came over, sitting down, "Hervé, tonight, remember," she said.

"Hidi, you got it," Hervé said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Taelia sat down next to them as well, "Quite a bunch we are huh?" she said.

"Taelia, this is Hidi, you know Nicolas and Willam right? Well - here, Taelia, for you," Hervé handed her the print out of names, "Those are the names of girls who never have had dates, umm you could... ask..." he trailed off looking at his girlfriend, "Umm, that is.." Hervé gulped.

Hidi smiled, "Hervé you could have told me she was bi - I don't care, the gender a person loves is not something somoene can control," she leaned over, "Some people even have more then one gender you know, hermifdites."

"They are very rair," Taelia said.

"Yes... we are," Hidi said.

Hervé's eyes went wide, "You..?" he asked.

"Yep, you'll see... tonight," Hidi kissed him on the cheak, "And I bet you will love it."

Hervé blushed, glad he had some experance with a boy to know what to expect, but totaly unsure what to do with the girl half, well - he was smart, he would figure it out.

Taelia brightened looking at the names, "Thank you Hervé, this is sweet," she kissed him on the other cheek.

"Hey, no fair, I'm not getting any kisses!" Nicolas protested, then Willam shut him up with a kiss on the lips that made several people in the cafatera cat call and whistle.

Taelia neverosly asked one of the names out, and was turned down, not mean spirted as she had feared, the girl told her that her sister was "that way" (but unforantly for Taelia the girl's sister was in the States) and so understood. Tatelia took a week before asking the next name out, working up the corage and trying to think of just how to ask, but she could only be upfront and honest, to the point - and so she asked the next girl - and the next, getting down to one last name on the list, she sighed, this was a total flub, this girl might not have had any dates - but Taelia knew why - no one liked her attude, her stuck up style, Sissi.

"I might as well not ask," Taelia sighed, Sissi was known to have a crush on Ulrich, but it seemed that Hervé had not included her name without a reasion, there was a note next to it.

"I know Sissi, that is, I've hung around her long enough to know a few things about her, she isn't always bossy, she can be very kind, and she is totaly nuts for Ulrich - but, she has never to my knowalge been on a date, I've seen her kiss Ulrich and visa versa, but never a date, she might be bisexual, its a slim possibly, my hope is you find someone else on this list before even having to ask her, but I do know if you do ask - just make her promice not to tell, Sissi is meny things, but she has never broken a promice that I know of, good luck, Hervé." Taelia read it twice to make sure, sighing, she knocked on Sissi's door.

"Yeah?" Sissi asked, opening the door, "Oh A- err.. Taelia, what is it?" She asked.

"I - I want to ask you something, but - first promice not to tell anyone I asked," Taelia said.

Sissi rolled her eyes, "Fine - I promice not to tell, spill it."

"Ahh, e- that is... would - I... want to go out?" Taelia sluttered.

"Go out - of my room?" Sissi asked crossing her arms, "What are you talking about?"

"Go out on a date!" Taelia said a bit more loudly then she indended. Sissi's eyes went wide, "Shhh! Everyone will hear! Get in here!" And with that, Sissi pulled her into the room and closed the door.

"Okay, you better tell me how the hell you know I'm bisexual," Sissi demanded.

"I - - I didn't ... this, a list of names of girls who have never been out and..." Taelia shurged, "Your name was the last on the list... I - I didn't think you were..." she smiled shaking nervously.

"I am," Sissi said, "You are bi or les?"

"Lesbain," Taelia said, shaking still.

"Sit down, I'm not going to bite... unless you like that," Sissi smiled and winked. Taelia sat at the chair in front of the desk as Sissi sat on the bed, looking at her.

"Well, I know of two people in the school that could make a list like that - and I bet you got it from Hervé. Am I right?" Sissi asked, seeing that Taelia was nodding, "Figgured," Sissi rolled her eyes, "Well, whatever- are you out of the closet with your fokes?"

"No.." Taelia said sadly.

"Me eather, my father... he would flip out. I keep that side secret, and.. it - its been awhile since I've had anyone to share a secret with," Sissi looked a Taelia closer, "You sure do look like her you know, I bet you get sick of that huh?" Taelia nodded, Sissi put her hand out, and grabed Taelia's hand, "Look, your pretty, I could go for you, but - first thing is first, do you want a romance or just sex?"

Taelia blushed deeply, "I'd rather have romance... if thats possible."

"Well, that takes awhile to devolp, we might never have any sort of feelings for each other that way, look, thing is - I like to be in charge, I like to get on with the program you know? I have very little patence, so - if we start a romance, I want sex now, then we can talk, then more sex, okay with you?" Sissi asked but it seemed more like a demand.

"S..sex first?" Taelia said smiling, "Well...okay..."

Sissi had allready pulled her top off, her pink bra was next, and soon she was stark naked, "Hurry up!" Sissi said, pushing Taelia onto the bed, soon they were making out naked, Sissi on top, rubbing Taelia's mound sending plesure though her body, as Taelia suckled on Sissis' left breast, "Hmmm thats the stuff," Sissi said, "Right there, yeah!" Taelia put her finger into Sissi, plunging it deep, the wetness flowed around it, sliding in and out, as Sissi rode her finger and figered back, the two kissed and licked and sucked parts of bodys in a blur of motion and sound, sweat and the smell of sex filled the room, untill at last, Taelia had a small orgasam, followed by a second one, and Sissi had a large one, where her cum driped down, "Lick it up," Sissi demanded, and Taelia did, saveroing the taste, as they lay next to each other, hearts racing and calming down, Sissi said quietly, "Now tell me about yourself," and to that, Taelia laughed musicly.

Hervé' tryed to stay calm, as Hidi removed her shirt, exposing her pert breasts, something about them made him desire her greatly, then she removed her pants and undies, he blinked twice, yep - that was a penis allright, and under it - no balls... just a small, cute very pink slit - her vigana.

"Wow," Hervé said, totaly blown away, "You...your amazing.." Hervé found himself kissing Hidi, holding her brests, stroking her penis and feeling her mound, his own member throbed for attention.

"Here, like this," Hidi said, laying down, "Slowly put it in, hold my member that way... yeah!"

Hervé was inside her, and her member was rubbing agenst his chest as his plunged into her, he rubed her- him? Hervé coudln't deside how to think of Hidi, but desided to think of her as a her for now, and made love to her, filling her with his cum as she shot off hers out of her own member.

"Wow," Hervé said again, "You are right, this is ... wow," he kissed Hidi again and again, and soon they were making love once more, this time she sucked on him as he sucked her, and they made each other cum again, Hervé actualy liked her taste, it was far sweeter then Nickolis's had been, plus - there was just something about having been inside Hidi that made him feel so close to her, "I - think - I love you!" he called out as he orgasamed a second time.

"Aww Hervé, I think I love you too," Hidi said giggling, as she cuddled him.

"Everyone is unique in there own way," Hervé said, "I think, that... we should all learn to be more like you though, accept who and how we are, and whoever we fall for, is okay."

Hidi kissed him deeply, and they fell asleep.

The next day the sun shown brightly outside.

"Here we are," Hervé said to the sun, holding Hidi's hand, "Like... a star, its time for us to shine on the world today!"

And thats what all of them did.

~ To make the evil go away, encorage everyone to accept others for who they are, and not to judge someone else, accept them, be there freind, and love. Some people like guys, some like girls, some like both, and some ARE both. No matter what the case may be, we are all people, and we all should be able to love, and be loved. Lets make evil go away. ~


End file.
